A Nearly Perfect Day
by Xanthippe-kucz
Summary: Harry enjoys a peaceful Quidditch practice until an arch-nemesis suggests a deal that neither expect the outcome to. One shot. Didnt really have a direction with this. Just wanted to show a bonding moment I guess. Wrote this when I should be doing math hw but it's too late now. Enjoy


Harry stops his broom and takes a moment to fix his glasses that had begun to slide off his nose. Today's practice has him being pushed and pulled in every direction trying to get within an inch of the snitch. It's a breezy day, but to his frustration, every so often when he is sure the snitch is his for the taking, a strong breeze knocks him off course and his quarry takes off out of sight. He's becoming more and more irritated as the minutes tick on and now, after checking the time on his watch, an hour has gone by.

Rather than let his disappointment overrun him, Harry lets out a frustrated sigh and takes a moment to admire his surroundings. It was a rare, perfect Saturday for practice, not cold and icy or rainy and muggy. It was simply perfect. The refreshing breeze tugged playfully at Harry's jumper and ruffled his already messy hair. The sky was a vigorous blue with healthy white clouds painted on it that made him want to race out and embrace them. Harry settles back easily on his broom to gaze at his teammates working like clockwork to defend and attack each other in their makeshift scrimmage. Fred hits the bludger towards George who knocks it back easily while making a face. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia pass the Quaffle to each other and score one on Oliver who can't decide between looking pleased and upset. And Malfoy was on the bleachers watching Harry.

Malfoy? What the hell was he doing here?

Harry's expression changes from confused to angry as he glares from behind his glasses at a clearly uncomfortable Malfoy who fidgets in his seat after being noticed. Harry sets off on his broom to question the snake on his unwanted appearance, stopping just short of the bleachers to hover before the pale boy. Just then he notices the broom placed on the bench beside Malfoy. The Slytherin team must have been practicing before them. "Haven't you got anything better to do than spy, Malfoy?" He questions right off the bat.

"I'm not breaking any rules by watching, am I, Potter?"Malfoy sneered. "If it's such a problem then why don't you tell Wood to keep away from our practices?"

Harry paused. It was true, anybody could come and watch a team practice but it still didn't make sense. Malfoy cared more about showing off rather than putting actual thought into playing. Him watching couldn't be for strategy purposes. What was the real reason he was here? He shoots off with, "If you feel the need to brag every second about how great your team is, then why stay to watch an 'inferior team'?"

"Well I didn't realize the circus was in town- " Harry rolls his eyes, "-and I've never seen clowns up close so I thought 'here's my chance'." Harry was growing to hate Draco's smirk as the seconds went on so he turns as if to leave, not wanting to let the posh, rat ruin what could have been a perfect day.

"I don't know why I'm wasting my time on you, Malfoy, bugger off."

"It seems you're wasting your time anyways. Scrambling after the snitch like that," he hears behind him. He grips his broom harder and flushes. Luckily Draco can't see the embarrassment clear as day on his face. Another faint shout followed. "How about a deal!"

Harry stopped and turned, curious as to what Draco could possibly want. "What kind of deal?"

"A magical contract kind of deal. If I catch the snitch before you right now, then your hair must be green for a week."

"Is that really it?"

"And if anybody asks why your hair is green, then you have to tell them that I, Draco Malfoy, am a better Seeker than you."

Harry wasn't liking this deal so far. "And I'm assuming if I catch it before you, then your hair has to be red for a week and vice versa?" He considered this a moment, mulling over how ridiculous this all was. He felt like a 12 year old all over again when they would pull childish pranks on each other. He'd have thought by now this rivalry would be over and they'd have grown up. So he decides this wasn't even worth it. He scoffed, "This is stupid, no way."

"I haven't seen you this scared since that boggart turned into a Dementor, Potter. Really if it's just a little challenge your afraid of then you really are as pathetic as you seem."

Harry flustered and attempted to keep his voice steady, "Alright! You're on." If only to wipe that look off of Malfoy's face and show him his Nimbus 2001 was no match against his actual skills. Draco reached out his hand to shake on it and Harry met him halfway. Draco's grip was sure and constant, his grey eyes bore into green ones that offered the same intense determination. In their conjoined hands he could sense magic flowing between them, sealing the deal for good.

Harry snatched his hand back and sped off into the middle of the field, not waiting for Draco to hop on his broom. There is no way anyone will catch him walking the halls complimenting Malfoy on skills he doesn't have. It's not like he was actually afraid he might lose. He's won against Malfoy before and he'll be damned if he loses during practice.

He circles the field like a hawk, keeping his eyes peeled for the snitch when Draco nearly barrels into his side. "Nice day for a fly," Draco said as they flew side by side.

Harry gave an exasperated sigh, "You're not trying to make small talk about the weather are you?"

Draco smirks beside him, "Maybe I am." He sits up straight and crosses his arms behind his head lazily.

"Show off."

"If you think this is showing off then it beats me how you even made it onto a quidditch team." Draco lifts one leg over the broom so both are dangling on one side, his body facing Harry. Harry watches with concern.

"I'm not rescuing you if you fall, just so you know."

"That's fine because it won't happen."

"Gah- can't you take a break from being a smug, arse for one day?"

Malfoy feigned a shocked expression. "Smug, arse? Let me file that one next to Death Eater and snake."

"Or Ferret-face and Daddy's boy." Harry can see Draco's scowl forming and hardly refrains himself from chuckling. Just then a gust of wind knocks him nearly into a bleachers tower and he quickly corrects his position so he's next to Draco, shock still apparent his eyes. That is until he looks at Draco and notices his wand in hand with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Maybe that'll teach you to watch your mouth," Draco says as he puts his wand back into his trouser pocket while settling back correctly onto his broom.

"You bastard! It was you the entire time!" Harry scoffed in realization. "No wonder I couldn't catch the damn snitch."

"Actually it isn't a wonder at all." Harry shot Malfoy an exasperated look but it did nothing to drop the other boys sneer.

"You have a whole Saturday to yourself and you spend it watching and harassing me?"

"Who knew it'd be so much fun."

"Well unlike you, I have better things to do."

"Like what? Follow Dumbledore around? How about blow up every cauldron in potions class."

"So today wasn't the only day you've been watching me. I'm flattered Malfoy, really." How Malfoy paled more than he already was was a mystery. He snapped his head forward just as a tinge of blush creeped onto his face, "You wish Potter!" Harry only smirks in return.

A glint in the sky catches both of their eyes and they take off at lightening speeds. The wind whips in Harry's eyes but he doesn't care, the rush is exhilarating as they climb in pursuit. Well past the bleachers, they race one another neck to neck until the snitch switches directions and drops in between them, heading towards the ground. They both promptly do the same, not bothering to shove one another out of the way. At this speed, it would be detrimental to both of them, so staying on the snitches tail is the only option. As the ground approaches rapidly, they follow its path around the field, circling lower and lower until they weave in between Katie and one of the twins.

"What the hell is Malfoy doing here?" Someone shouts. Harry doesn't bother replying, he wasn't going to let his teammates distract him from what's at stake. But he had to admit Malfoy was putting up a good fight. He's a good rider, though not as adept as a true seeker. He'd kept up this entire time, never faulting even when they hurtled to the floor. However, riding skills weren't going to help Malfoy catch the snitch today, Harry was going to make sure of it.

The snitch sped over to a particular spot in the center of the field making sporadic movements in an irregular shape, forcing the pair to hover side by side, arms shoving each other whilst reaching out in vain attempts to snatch it. Suddenly, cutting through the air was the shrill cry, "HARRY LOOK OUT!"

Harry jerks his head to look as a bludger comes barreling towards the both of them. In a last minute decision, he grabs Malfoy and drags both of them down, except he leans too far back and they both hang upside down whilst his legs lose grip on the descending broom. Harry ultimately slips off his broom, not used to having another body weighing him down, and they both plummet. They clutch one another as Malfoy lets out a struggled, "Potter, why would you-" before they're both tumbling onto the grass below, brooms strewn beside them.

Harry groans as the pain in his shoulder becomes more prominent, but overall he feels fine. They must have tumbled which was less force on their bodies than a straight impact with the ground. Lucky too the bludger barely missed them, or it'd be a boring week spent recovering in the infirmary with the most annoying kid in Hogwarts. He opens his eyes and sighs, to his dismay his glasses aren't on his face. Probably lying broken somewhere on the field. He'll have to fix them again for the second time that week. Immediately, he's aware of someone else's moans of pain beside him and he turns his head to see Malfoy lying next to him. Malfoy, whilst rubbing his right temple wincing, turns to look at Harry. They stare at each other for a little before Harry starts giggling, then full on laughing. Draco contorts his face into a frown, obviously very confused.

"What are you laughing at? We almost died because of you!"

Harry stops laughing until there's just a slimmer of a grin. "It wouldn't be the first time." Harry looks back at Malfoy but is surprised to face real concern where he usually finds cool distaste. For whatever reason, he's captivated by the pair of steel eyes searching his face desperately with questions plastered behind them. And somewhere deep inside of him, he wanted those eyes to understand. He wanted to share his inner most secrets if only to calm that look and never have to see concern again if only to replace it with... who knows what Harry wanted them to feel.

It wasn't until he hears feet touching down onto the floor, racing toward him that he pries his gaze away. Suddenly, he's surrounded by his entire team who are prodding at him and bombarding him with questions. He welcomes Fred and George's outstretched hands and gladly accepts being pulled to his feet. The world spins for a brief moment but the twins keep him steady. Once his head stops spinning, Harry spares a glance at Malfoy whose normally slicked down hair is ruffled in every direction with grass stains mottling his white button up. He should probably go over and help him up but before he has the chance a furious Oliver Wood stomps into view right in front of Malfoy.

Oliver snatches Malfoy by the collar and hauls him up without remorse. "The next time you interfere with any of our teammates during practice, Malfoy, I'll have you benched for your next match." Oliver maintains a vicious scowl that could rival Malfoy's, a side that Harry had never seen before and decides its best if he never does anything to provoke his captain again. Oliver shoves Malfoy away, who stumbles over his own feet in retreat. Draco glances at Harry one last time, wariness replacing the grimace that was plastered on his face before, then picks up his broom and walks off. "Practice is done for the day," Oliver shouts and everyone scatters after making sure one last time that Harry is alright. He reassures them for the millionth time but doesn't move to join them, instead he keeps his eyes fixed on Malfoy's slowly retreating frame. All of a sudden, to his surprise and amusement, red replaces the once platinum blonde hair, and he chuckles to himself at what will be an awkward realization for Draco when he encounters the next person he sees.

"Hey Harry, why's your hair green?"


End file.
